king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
King of Bots UK 2018
King of Bots UK '''(officially known as the '''KOB International Robot Combat Competition — U.K. or the King of Bots UK International Championships) was a live featherweight competition hosted by King of Bots, which took place on 24th-27th August 2018. The event was hosted at the Insomnia 63 gaming festival at the NEC, Birmingham, in the United Kingdom, and run in conjunction with Robo Challenge, builders of Season 1 champion Spectre. The 2018 UK International Championships was the third featherweight live event to be run by King of Bots, following similar events held in Wuhan and Beijing, China, earlier the same year. The entirety of the event was streamed live on Douyu and on YouTube; as-streamed recordings of each session were also available on Robo Challenge's official YouTube channel. Competing Robots *Aegis *Aegis Mk II *Apex *Amnesia *BANE *Barghest *Barróg *Beauty 2 *Binky *Blunt Force Trauma Remix *Broadax 2 *Calabash Bros *Cobalt *Conker 3 *Crabsolutely Clawful *DB12 *Elevate *Enigma *Forge Master *Furious George *Get Shrekt *Hedgebot *Hell's Angel *Legion *Little Devil *Luna-Tic *Mad Rush *Meow *Microswitch *Mini ACE *Naughty Snake *Nelly the Ellybot *Neon *Nigel Barrage *Orpheus *Raving Luna-Tic *Red Hot Tilly Pecker *Rocket *Saber-X *Sabre20 *Shrapnel *Straddle 2 *Strix *Take Cover *Telekinesis *Tempest *The Claw *The Mighty Unicorn *Utopia *Vega *Wipeout *X-303 Side Events Only *Impact *Pendulum *Satanix *Spank the Monkey Not selected *White Dwarf Format The 2018 UK International Championship consisted of a knockout tournament between featherweight robots weighing no more than 13.6kg. The main championship featured a total of ten rounds, in the following order: *'Qualifiers' - Alternatively referred to as qualification rounds, a series of three-way melees spread across six rounds. Only one winner would be declared in each melee, either via knockout or a Judges' decision. Each competitor would fight a maximum of three melees at this stage, attempting to score as many points as possible in order to secure a place in the Top 20 and progress to the next round. The points system used for the qualification rounds was as follows: :*'Win via knockout - 4 points' :*'Win via Judges' decision - 3 points' :*'Second place - 2 points' :*'Third place - 1 point' :*'Forfeit/withdrawal - 0 points' *'8 Way Melee' - At the end of the qualification rounds, eight robots fought an additional melee battle in order to secure the final place in the Top 20. *'Knockout Round' - A series of ten one-on-one battles between robots in the Top 20. Winners would automatically progress to the Round of 12; losers would be placed into one of two Losers' Melees. *'Losers' Melees (Knockout Round)' - Two multi-robot melees (one four-way, the other five-way) between robots which lost in the Knockout Round. The winners of each battle would be reinstated in the Round of 12. *'Round of 12' - Six one-on-one battles between the winners from the Knockout Round and the subsequent Losers' Melees. Winners would automatically qualify for the Quarter-Final stage. *'Losers' Melees (Round of 12)' - A second set of three-way melees between robots which lost in the Round of 12. Winners of each melee would progress to the Quarter-Final stage alongside winners from the Round of 12 itself. *'Quarter-Finals' - Head-to-head battles between the winners of the Round of 12 and the subsequent Losers' Melees. Winners would progress to the Semi-Finals. *'Semi-Finals' - Two head-to-head battles between winners of the Quarter-Finals, determining the championship finalists. *'Playoff' - A one-on-one battle between the two losing Semi-Finalists, to determine third and fourth places in the championship. *'Final' - A final one-on-one battle between the winning Semi-Finalists, to determine the 2018 UK International Champion. Results Main Tournament Qualifiers Round 1 *The Claw vs Raving Luna-Tic vs Take Cover: Take Cover won *Nelly the Ellybot vs Furious George vs Enigma: Furious George won *Microswitch vs Tempest vs Calabash Bros: Calabash Bros won *Hedgebot vs Hell’s Angel vs Wipeout: Hell’s Angel won *Blunt Force Trauma Remix vs Binky vs Red Hot Tilly Pecker: Binky won *BANE vs Barróg vs Utopia: Utopia won *Crabsolutely Clawful vs Shrapnel vs Aegis Mk II: Shrapnel won *Vega vs Meow vs DB12: DB12 won Round 2 *Forge Master vs Naughty Snake vs Orpheus: Forge Master won *Cobalt vs Aegis vs Barghest: Barghest won *Legion vs Mad Rush vs Luna-Tic: Legion won *Conker 3 vs The Mighty Unicorn vs Apex: Apex won *Amnesia vs Strix vs Elevate: Amnesia won *Sabre20 vs Beauty 2 vs Get Shrekt: Get Shrekt won *Saber-X vs Broadax 2 vs Rocket: Saber-X won *Telekinesis vs Little Devil vs Nigel Barrage: Telekinesis won *Straddle 2 vs X-303 vs Neon: Straddle 2 won NOTE: Mad Rush withdrew from the championship due to a gearbox breakage, and was replaced from this round onwards by Mini ACE. Round 3 *Straddle 2 vs Cobalt vs Wipeout: Straddle 2 won *Telekinesis vs Tempest vs Beauty 2: Tempest won *Apex vs Little Devil vs Orpheus: Orpheus won *Furious George vs Meow vs Utopia: Furious George won *The Claw vs Red Hot Tilly Pecker vs Neon: Neon won *Naughty Snake vs Mini ACE vs Sabre20: Naughty Snake won *Take Cover vs Saber-X vs Legion: Saber-X won *The Mighty Unicorn vs Nigel Barrage vs Elevate: Nigel Barrage won Round 4 *Aegis vs BANE vs Crabsolutely Clawful: Aegis won *Nelly the Ellybot vs X-303 vs Amnesia: Amnesia won *Conker 3 vs Luna-Tic vs Get Shrekt: Get Shrekt won *Binky vs Microswitch vs Broadax 2: Binky won *Vega vs Forge Master vs Barghest: Forge Master won *Calabash Bros vs Strix vs Shrapnel: Shrapnel won *Hell’s Angel vs Hedgebot vs Aegis Mk II: Hell’s Angel won *DB12 vs Enigma vs Rocket: Rocket won *Blunt Force Trauma Remix vs Raving Luna-Tic vs Barróg: Blunt Force Trauma Remix won Round 5 *Apex vs Barróg vs Vega: Barróg won *Aegis Mk II vs Saber-X vs Little Devil: Little Devil won *BANE vs Naughty Snake vs Calabash Bros: Calabash Bros won *Beauty 2 vs Enigma vs Aegis: Aegis won *DB12 vs Rocket vs The Mighty Unicorn: Rocket won *Microswitch vs Wipeout vs Hell’s Angel: Hell’s Angel won *Hedgebot vs The Claw vs Amnesia: Amnesia won *Neon vs Mini ACE vs Binky: Binky won Round 6 *Straddle 2 vs Strix vs Tempest: Straddle 2 won *X-303 vs Take Cover vs Luna-Tic: Take Cover won *Broadax 2 vs Forge Master vs Blunt Force Trauma Remix: Forge Master won *Sabre20 vs Red Hot Tilly Pecker vs Meow: Sabre20 won *Telekinesis vs Elevate vs Nelly the Ellybot: Nelly the Ellybot won *Cobalt vs Raving Luna-Tic vs Furious George: Cobalt won *Barghest vs Legion vs Conker 3: Conker 3 won *Crabsolutely Clawful vs Get Shrekt vs Utopia: Get Shrekt won *Orpheus vs Nigel Barrage vs Shrapnel: Shrapnel won 8 Way Melee Calabash Bros vs Barróg vs Blunt Force Trauma Remix vs Naughty Snake vs Neon vs Cobalt vs Utopia vs Orpheus: Barróg won Knockout Round (Top 20) *Binky vs Sabre20: Binky won *Get Shrekt vs Straddle 2: Get Shrekt won *Take Cover vs Amnesia: Amnesia won *Rocket vs Forge Master: Rocket won *Little Devil vs Orpheus*: Little Devil won *Calabash Bros* vs Utopia*: Calabash Bros won *Blunt Force Trauma Remix* vs Saber-X: Blunt Force Trauma Remix won *Shrapnel vs Hell’s Angel: Shrapnel won *Furious George vs Aegis: Aegis won *Barróg vs DB12: Barróg won *Denotes reserve robot. NOTE: Telekinesis, Barghest, Tempest and Nelly the Ellybot were originally due to fight in this round, but all four robots withdrew due to various issues. Losers' Melees *Straddle 2 vs Orpheus vs Take Cover vs Forge Master: Orpheus won *Utopia vs Saber-X vs Hell’s Angel vs Furious George vs DB12: DB12 won Round of 12 *Binky vs Get Shrekt: Binky won *Amnesia vs Orpheus: Amnesia won *Rocket vs Little Devil: Rocket won *Calabash Bros vs Blunt Force Trauma Remix: Calabash Bros won *Shrapnel vs Aegis: Shrapnel won *Barróg vs DB12: Barróg won Losers' Melees *Little Devil vs Orpheus vs Get Shrekt: Get Shrekt won *DB12 vs Blunt Force Trauma Remix vs Aegis: DB12 won Quarter-Finals *Amnesia vs Binky: Amnesia won *Rocket vs Get Shrekt: Rocket won *Calabash Bros vs Shrapnel: Calabash Bros won *Barróg vs DB12: DB12 won Semi-Finals *Amnesia vs Rocket: Amnesia won *Calabash Bros vs DB12: Calabash Bros won Playoff *Rocket vs DB12: Rocket won Final *Calabash Bros vs Amnesia: Amnesia won Side Events Annihilator *Cobalt vs Legion vs Neon vs BANE vs Mini ACE vs Naughty Snake: Mini ACE eliminated *Cobalt vs Legion vs Neon vs BANE vs Naughty Snake: Cobalt eliminated *Legion vs Neon vs BANE vs Naughty Snake: BANE eliminated *Legion vs Neon vs Naughty Snake: Legion eliminated *Neon vs Naughty Snake: Neon won Tag Team *Apex & Broadax 2 vs Crabsolutely Clawful & Take Cover vs Orpheus & Meow: Apex & Broadax 2 won *Cobalt & Pendulum vs Strix & Impact vs The Claw & Hedgebot vs Conker 3 & Forge Master: Cobalt & Pendulum won *Aegis & Aegis Mk II vs Straddle 2 & Vega vs Saber-X & Get Shrekt: Saber-X & Get Shrekt won Gladiator Battle Crabsolutely Clawful vs Take Cover vs Impact vs Aegis vs Barróg vs Neon vs Meow vs Orpheus vs Mini ACE vs BANE vs Binky vs The Claw vs DB12 vs Hedgebot vs Sabre20 vs Satanix vs Luna-Tic vs Raving Luna-Tic: Aegis won Other Whiteboard Battles *Satanix vs Broadax 2 vs The Mighty Unicorn vs Strix vs Meow vs Crabsolutely Clawful vs Enigma: Broadax 2 won *The Claw vs Hedgebot: The Claw won *Luna-Tic (Felicity Sowry) vs Raving Luna-Tic (Chris Sowry): Luna-Tic won *The Claw vs Impact vs Satanix vs Elevate vs X-303 vs Mini ACE vs Forge Master vs BANE: Result not announced *Crabsolutely Clawful vs Furious George vs Spank the Monkey vs Nelly the Ellybot vs Hedgebot vs Meow: Meow won *Spank the Monkey vs Straddle 2 vs Nelly the Ellybot: Nelly the Ellybot won Trivia *Five heavyweight King of Bots/''This is Fighting Robots'' competitors - Spectre, Tánshè, Vulcan, Sandstorm and Ninja - also attended the event as static displays. **Vulcan would also perform arena demonstrations during the Monday sessions, destroying a number of wooden pallets and causing sufficient damage to retire Spank the Monkey from combat. Category:King of Bots Category:King of Bots UK 2018